Wolves and Puppies
by BlackenedHearts
Summary: Team RWBY plans on going trick or treating and thus needs to get into costume, but complications arise. Halloween fic, one-shot. Ruby/Weiss, Blake/Yang. Silly and fluffy.


**Author's Note**

**Wow that's a crappy title, end of Halloween date on FFN is coming up so I didn't have time to think of anything better. Oh well, I can't be bothered to care right now.**

**This has kinda been a long time coming. I wanted to do something involving a Bunny!Weiss ever since I first saw it mentioned in one of VnixxiR's 4komas on DeviantArt, and I figured why not a Halloween costume?**

**It was originally intended as a chapter for Red and White, waaay back, but it kept getting pushed back, and now that I've come back around to it, some Blake/Yang got added in, which would make it a toss up between Red and White and Beauty and the Beast. I also figured, why not Faunus!Blake? And given that I haven't used Faunus!Blake in either, this just ended up getting put as it's own one-shot. (Note that most of this was written prior to official Faunus!Blake confirmation)**

**There are a few small nods to various things that I got bits of inspiration from for a few parts of the story, e.g. Meido by xT-Zealot. Also, as for Yang's choice in Halloween costume, blame Skire. It was all their idea.**

**While I do so enjoy torturing both the characters and readers in Those Left Behind, I guess there's a part of me that enjoys silly pointless fluff too I suppose. Either that or some part of my brain decided to spare you all some grief for a while, there's only so much angst most people can take. It would be counterproductive to kill all my readers by nonstop drowning them in just death and darkness. So enjoy this I guess.**

* * *

Tonight was Halloween, and the spirit of the holiday was in the air. Decorations lined the streets and properties. Various depictions of Grimm, and other folklore monsters as well as a number of other gruesome sights were present everywhere. Some managed to be genuinely frightening in appearance, but most were simply cheesy or amusing. And of course some people, mostly children, dressed in costumes were already wandering the streets in search of treats.

Team RWBY was at the moment still located within their dormitories at Beacon. As a more senior team with a number of accolades to their name, they actually now had a larger suite to themselves rather than just the single room freshmen get.

Present within the living room right now were both Ruby and Blake. Both were already in costume, though Ruby was still fidgety and adjusting hers. Blake meanwhile was deep within yet another book as was the norm for her. Their partners were in Yang's room at the moment, where Weiss had been forcibly dragged into only a short moment before.

"Hey Blake, what did Yang take Weiss for?" Ruby asked her teammate while adjusting the tail of her costume.

"You wanted to go trick or treating didn't you?" Blake asked in turn. "Weiss needs a costume for that first, and since she didn't get one of her own, Yang said she would take care of it." The large pointed hat on her head made her own costume rather obvious.

As if on cue, the sounds of Weiss and Yang soon reached them, audible even through the closed door.

"Yang! Stop it! Let me go right now!"

"Aw c'mon Weiss, it'll be fun!"

Weiss made no attempt to restrain the volume of her protests making them quite clear and easy to hear. Yang's chipper reply was slightly less so, but still loud enough to be understandable. Ruby looked a little worried, but Blake payed the commotion no mind.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will be fine Ruby, no need to worry. Yang wouldn't do anything too bad to her," Blake stated calmly without looking up from her book.

"This is indecent! Stop touching me, my clothes stay on damn it!"

"It'll be fine princess, just relax a little, you're so tense!"

A flip of a page in Blake's book. "Everything will be fine."

Ruby couldn't help but blush a little from the things she was hearing. She knew that Blake was right and her sister was probably just trying to get Weiss into a costume, but the way things were worded had Ruby's imagination running in such a manner that she felt a little worried about her girlfriend anyway.

"It's stuck! Why is it stuck?!" wailed Weiss through the door again.

This time Yang's response was not quite loud enough to penetrate the door. At least, not in any discernible fashion.

"No! No more! I'm drawing the line here. I refuse to put on that...that thing!" The door slammed open as a flustered Weiss stomped out into the living room.

The moment Weiss stepped into the room, her eyes locked onto Ruby's. Very quickly though, she averted her gaze to the side, clearly embarrassed. The likely reason for this was the pair of snow white bunny ears atop her head that blended in seamlessly with her hair. Ruby's hands came up immediately to suppress a squeal as she leapt out of her seat towards her girlfriend. She was just _too cute_. When Weiss had turned to the side, the tips of the ears had flopped just slightly forward as well, it was simply too adorable for her.

"Come on Weiss! That isn't even half the costume," said Yang as she stepped out after her. "You still need to put on the rest." Gleefully the blonde held up the aforementioned rest of the costume, a rather risqué playboy bunny suit. While Yang had managed to get the ears onto Weiss, and had even managed to get her jacket off as well apparently, the heiress had managed to avoid getting stripped out of her dress and escaped before Yang could finish.

The pair of hands formerly just covering Ruby's mouth went to hiding her whole face as Weiss yelped turning back to Yang. Ruby could feel her face quickly heating up to match her name as she was now imagining Weiss wearing it. She supposed it was no surprise that Weiss hadn't even bothered protesting that the bunny ears made her look like a faunus when the rest of the outfit made that look like such a minor detail in comparison.

"Get that thing away from me!" Weiss protested feeling mortified as she tried to shove it and Yang back into her room with little success. "It's humiliating enough that these ears won't come off. That travesty is just degrading!"

"Oh lighten up Weiss," Yang said rolling her eyes. Turning to Ruby she smile again as she kept Weiss away from the costume. "What do you think sis? I bet you'd like to see snow angel in this, wouldn't you?"

A choked sound managed to make it's way out of Ruby's mouth from between her hands. The truth was, she really wouldn't mind that, but at the same time, she wasn't sure she would survive it. "I think...I think Weiss looks fine as she is." Weiss shot a grateful look at Ruby before turning back to glare at Yang with her hands on her hips and bunny ears flopping as she leaned forward. Yes, Ruby felt just the ears were about all she could handle, the rest would be too much.

"Why do you even have such a thing in my size anyway?" Weiss demanded angrily.

"I found it in Blake's closet," Yang waved in dismissal.

"For what reasons would Blake having such a thing make any more sense?" Weiss said incredulously. She looked about frustrated enough to attempt either ripping hair out, or the ears off.

Ruby turned to the side looking at Blake to see what she had to say about Yang's accusations. She appeared to have not been paying attention, still reading her book. But suspiciously, Blake had apparently lowered herself in her seat over the past couple minutes enough that the book was now totally covering her face.

"Oh fine," huffed Yang as she capitulated. "You two are such sticks in the mud. No fun at all." Turning around she took the costume back into her room.

With the bunny suit gone from her sight, Ruby was now able to look back towards Weiss without having to imagine her in it. The more she looked at Weiss with her bunny ears, the wider Ruby's grin got. As Ruby continued staring and smiling, the makeshift bunny girl simply got more and more embarrassed which only added to Ruby's growing smile.

Red in the face Weiss grabbed the fake ears as she pulled them down, folding them over in front of her face trying to minimize their appearance. If anything, it only served to draw more attention to them.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"But you look so cute!" cooed Ruby.

"I'm a Schnee! I don't do cute," Weiss said appalled.

"Doesn't mean you aren't," Ruby retorted still smiling at her.

"She's right," commented Blake who had finally looked up from her book and was now inspecting Weiss. "It really suits you. You should have tried on the rest of the costume." Weiss shot a betrayed look at her, but Blake only smirked in response before returning to her reading.

Another short moment of silence passed. Ruby continued staring, and Weiss's embarrassment only continued to grow. At this point she was trying to hide her face behind the bunny ears, but again, that only did more harm than good.

"S-so!" stuttered out Weiss attempting to start a conversation to divert attention away from her as she let go of the ears. "What's your costume supposed to be?"

"I'm a beowolf!" answered Ruby happily. "Can't you tell?"

Weiss, now that the attention was finally off of her, took a moment to inspect her girlfriend's costume. On Ruby's head she had on a white hat with stylistic red lines, reminiscent to the bone mask of a beowolf. Sticking out of a pair of holes in the hat were her own pair of animal ears, though much shorter than the one's on Weiss, small, pointed, and black. She had on several pieces of black furry clothing such as the sleeveless gloves she wore over her hands. A tail could be seen hanging down behind Ruby, visible against the red backdrop of her cape which she still evidently refused to take off.

"You look like a puppy," deadpanned Weiss. "As opposed to usual, when you merely just act like one."

"Weiss! I am not a puppy! Stop saying that!" Ruby cried in dismay. "I'm supposed to be a beowolf! Yang said I was scary. Right Yang?" she called out into her older sister's room.

"Yeah Ruby," Yang replied from within with barely suppressed laughter obvious within her voice. "Real scary."

The tables had seemingly turned. Weiss was now the one smirking at a pouting Ruby who was muttering to herself about how scary her beowolf costume was. Weiss's amusement was rather short lived though as Yang came back out into the living room which was quickly followed by a slapping sound.

Weiss shrieked indignantly as her hands immediately flew to cover her backside where Yang's hand had just struck her. "Yang! You- I – wha!?" she sputtered, unable to quite form a complete sentence. Her face rapidly turned scarlet, though whether from embarrassment or anger it was hard to tell. Yang found Weiss's face rather amusing to watch, as she seemingly could not quite decide between being angry and trying to attack her, or finding some place dark and secluded to just curl up and hide herself and her shame away from the rest of the world.

"You might not have wanted to put on the rest of the costume, but a bunny girl is still incomplete without a tail," Yang explained amusedly. Ruby walked around and surely enough, there was now a puffy ball of white attached to the back of her girlfriend's dress near her tailbone. "Well, have fun with your bunny sis. If you'll excuse me, I've got my own critter over there," she said pointing towards Blake. With a pat on Ruby's head she left her and the still spluttering Weiss behind going over to the other side of the room.

"So Weiss," started Ruby in a deceptively innocent tone as she walked back around to her front. "Do you know what a bunny is for a beowolf?"

Weiss could tell where Ruby was going from this already and managed to snap out of her fit long enough to speak. "Ruby. No. Don't you dare."

"Too bad!" shouted Ruby as she literally leapt at Weiss knocking her back and off of her feet. Her actions spoke of much practice given that Ruby was able to wrap her arms around her girlfriend such that she was able to cradle her in a manner that prevented Weiss's head from hitting the ground painfully, and her legs landed to either side of her so as not to crush the other girl under the force of her jump.

"Damn it Ruby!"

"Tsk tsk Weiss, language," tutted Ruby. "The prey doesn't get to to tell the predator what to do." She leaned over Weiss, face moving close enough to feel each other's breath causing the white haired girl to flush red. "Look at you," she whispered into Weiss's ear getting a shiver in response. "All helpless. At. My. Mercy." Weiss closed her eyes in anticipation as Ruby drifted back towards her lips. A second later though, they immediately snapped back open.

"Ruby!" Weiss gasped out as she squirmed underneath the other girl. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ruby asked rhetorically whilst giggling. "I'm tickling you."

Indeed, rather than kissing Weiss as she was expecting, Ruby had instead opted to start mercilessly tickling her. Straddling her victim around the waist, Weiss had no leverage to get her off of her. The only thing she could do was twist and squirm in a futile effort to evade Ruby's fingers.

"I swear Ruby," Weiss had to cut herself off in order to suppress a fit of laughter. "I am going to _kill_ you!"

"Awww Weiss," Ruby grinned not letting up on her assault one bit. "You'd miss me too much if you killed me and you know it."

Watching over this scene from the other end of the room was of course Yang. She had draped herself over the back of Blake's seat and was now watching over Ruby and Weiss's antics with obvious amusement.

"A puppy playing with a little bunny," commented Yang. "I bet most people who have seen them in action would never imagine they could act like this."

The corner of Blake's lips twitched upwards in response. "I don't think it would be too much of a stretch for anyone who knows Ruby. Weiss though, that's a different story."

"Hm, you are right about that I suppose," mused Yang. Suddenly she perked up. "How much do you think I could get selling photos of this?"

"Don't even think about it," said Blake drily whilst flipping to the next page in her book. "Weiss would _actually_ kill you for that."

"Oh phooey, you're no fun either," pouted Yang. "Oh well, I'm sure I could use it as blackmail instead. It's bound to come in handy." She proceeded to take pictures with exactly that intention in mind. Neither of the two photographed noticed amidst their antics.

Blake could only sigh in response to her girlfriend's own childish behaviour. She was no better than the two rolling on the ground. In fact, Yang was worse considering that she had more than a little involvement in instigating it.

"So, why a witch?" Yang asked flicking the black conical hat atop Blake's head. She was of course referring to her costume.

Blake merely shrugged in response. "Why not? Witches wear black."

"Witches wear black? Is the colour the sole deciding factor for your costume?" Yang asked bemused. "Well, if black is all it takes..." she started her next sentence whilst grabbing a hold of Blake's witch hat. "Why not just be a black kitty cat!" Ripping off the hat a pair of faunus cat ears were revealed, twitching slightly at the sudden change around them which got a smile from Yang.

Blake frowned as she forced her extra top of ears atop her head to be still. "Well, that wouldn't be much of a costume, would it? And don't call me a kitty."

Silently Yang reached out and grabbed both of the cat ears within her hands. Immediately Blake's entire body twitched before growing still. Grinning, Yang proceeded to begin rubbing the ears sending shivers throughout Blake's entire body.

"Blake, no matter what you say you'll always be my little kitten," Yang said playfully after a moment of silence when she was playing with Blake's ears.

Blake who had slowly begun enjoying Yang's ministrations frowned again at the kitten comment. She twisted around in order to better be able to "Yang, for the last time, I am not-" Having finally turned around and caught a glimpse of her girlfriend she immediately paused and blinked. "...What are you wearing?"

Emulating her younger sister's enthusiasm in explaining her costume, Yang stepped back to give Blake a better view and said, "I'm a Hooters girl!" Orange short shorts and a tight white tank top with the "HOOTERS" logo proudly emblazoned on the front making it hard to mistake her costume.

"Yang. You can not be serious," said Blake narrowing her eyes. "That is not much of a costume either."

"Sure it is! There's nothing wrong with it."

"Everyone will be looking at you!" protested Blake.

"Bah! It's no different than my pyjamas," reasoned Yang. "Just different colours."

"You don't parade around in public with your pyjamas."

"Eh, let them look. There's no harm in that. If they try for more, well, that's what lefty and right are for," Yang said brandishing her fists. She narrowed her eyes mischievously. "What's it to you? Is my little kitty cat jealous?"

A blink of an eye later and Yang suddenly found Blake right in front of her. Narrowed golden eyes and pursed lips stared her down.

"You're damn right I'm jealous," growled Blake, ignoring the kitty comment this time. "Nobody else gets to look at you like that. You're _mine_."

"Oooh, kitty has claws, me-ow," teased Yang taking a playful swipe at the air with her hand in imitation of a paw.

Blake simply regarded her for a moment before surging forward to pin Yang to the wall and capture her lips.

During the exchange between Blake and Yang, Ruby and Weiss meanwhile had settled back down. Ruby had continued her playful assault against Weiss who had remained obstinate about not laughing until there were literally tears in her eyes and restrained laughter became restrained sobs. At that point Ruby having felt she had gone far enough had helped her girlfriend up off the floor into a seated position.

"I'm sorry Weiss. Please forgive me?"

After she had gotten up Weiss had evidently decided upon giving Ruby the silent treatment. The Schnee heiress was typically quite good at providing the cold shoulder when she wanted to. Arms crossed, lips pressed together and torso turned to the side with a slight narrowing of the eyes. Ruby always felt terribly distressed whenever this happened, especially after they had started dating.

Right now though, it was quite the different story. The bunny ears had not magically detached themselves from her head despite the tussle thanks to whatever method Yang had used to ensure they would stay on. In addition, at the corners of Weiss's eyes there remained beads of tears from the fierce tickle attack. Overall, rather than a frosty and upsetting snub, it came across as more of a pout. Ruby found Weiss simply _adorable_.

"Please Weiss?"

Unfortunately for Ruby, her girlfriend's overwhelming cuteness also meant that Ruby was unable to take her seriously at the moment. This was had managed to leak into her voice during each of her apologies which was why Weiss had yet to relent. Well, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Clasping her hands together Ruby shrunk in on herself so that she could loop upwards at Weiss with the widest eyes she could manage in a classic puppy face (Ruby however still asserts that she is not in fact a puppy). After a moment with no reaction from Weiss she decided to step up her game. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment Ruby reopened them when she could feel them begin to water, and then stuck out her lower lip which began trembling.

"Pretty please Weiss? Forgive me?" asked Ruby in the most heartbreaking tone she could manage.

Weiss's eye twitched but she remained steadfast. Ruby frowned as she dropped the puppy eyes. Either Weiss was developing a tolerance to it due to overuse, or she was just really determined to be mad this time. Well, there was still one thing Weiss never managed to resist.

Sidling up to her girlfriend Ruby gently wrapped her arms around her. Weiss stiffened, but didn't move, still trying to ignore the other girl. Gently Ruby kissed away the moisture still at the corner of Weiss's eyes and then nuzzling her face into the white haired girl's neck.

"I'm sorry Weiss," Ruby murmured, a quiet sincerity in her voice this time. "Please don't be mad anymore?"

Eventually Weiss heaved a heavy sigh. "You dolt..." Uncrossing her arms she returned Ruby's embrace. When Weiss buried her face into the darker hair of her girlfriend Ruby smiled.

Pulling her face back but still remaining within each other's arms Ruby caught Weiss in a tender kiss, feeling a rush of happiness when it was returned.

While the two smaller members of Team RWBY may have opted for slow and tender, the other two were doing anything but. Blake and Yang were ferocious in their own make out session.

With a grunt Yang found herself pressed up against the wall once again in their exchange. "Rawr, tiger likes to play rough doesn't she?" Yang managed to get out between the frequent panting to try and refill her lungs.

Blake only responded with a growl before taking Yang's lips into another heated kiss. The blonde responded eagerly to Blake's kiss. She took no small amount of delight either in the the hands of the faunus girl which roamed up and down her body. It was not long before Yang could feel herself running out of breath though, they really didn't take breaks long enough between kisses to totally catch their breath.

Pushing off the wall Yang broke the connection between their lips drawing a gasp from Blake as she pushed the raven haired girl forward against the back of her former seat. Now Yang had the upper hand once again as the the lower backrest of the recliner meant Blake was partially bent backwards, making her have to look up at Yang. The two took the opportunity to desperately breathe in an attempt to slow down their racing hearts a bit.

"So kitty," Yang stared which drew a warning rumble from the back of her girlfriend's throat. "Fine then, not a kitty. A witch. A naughty naughty witch." She leaned in closer over Blake, their bodies pressing together. "So then Ms. Witch, what would you have us do?"

"Well I'd like you out of that 'costume' for one," scowled Blake returning to the original point of discussion. "I'm sure I have something else for you instead."

"But I like my costume. If you want me to take it off, you'll just have to do it yourself," Yang taunted her suggestively.

Blake frowned for a moment before it curled into a bit of a smirk. "That can be arranged."

"Well don't think I'll make it easy for you. I think you'd be better off minus the witch costume as well, and I have no qualms about getting you out of it myself."

This time when Blake and Yang went at each other, there was a lot more grabbing and tearing of clothes. Unlike before, Ruby and Weiss did not quite manage to tune this out.

"Weiss, you want to go trick or treating now?" Ruby asked a little uncertainly while trying to ignore the sounds of her sister and Blake.

"Ruby I-" Weiss started talking with the intent to say something about how a Schnee does not trick or treat, but then winced at the sound of cloth tearing coming from the side. "...Yeah, sure. Let's just go. Quick."

The two who had since fallen to the ground grabbing at each other payed them no mind as the puppy and bunny scurried out the door as fast as they could. Those who saw them running away would later wonder just what it was that managed to frighten the two huntresses enough to cause them to flee with such speed.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I don't know whether Playboy or Hooters exist in Vytal, and by extension Playboy bunnies or Hooters girls, but whatever. This wasn't meant to be serious.**

**Ruby and Weiss are such adorable little dorks aren't they? And Yang is a troublemaker. Not even Blake is quite normal here if you managed to catch it (and I'm not talking about the faunus thing). Yang and Blake certainly don't beat around the bush either unlike the other two.**


End file.
